Ourt Village
is a small village in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. The village is south of Phildin and west of Lookout Cottage. It is built around a waterfall and small river called Nephtys Pool. The town often celebrates their harvest by thanking Nephtys, the earth spirit. Story Childhood After the invasion of the Cathedral, Avin and Gawaine pass through this village in order to reach the Lookout Cottage. Avin must stay at the Lookout Cottage with Sage Lemuras. Three days after his arrival, Avin visits Ourt Village to deliver a thank you note from Lemuras to the Elder Roan. This is where he meets Mile for the first time. At first, he is annoyed by Mile because of his overexcitement, but opens up to him during the Harvest Festival. When Avin dropped the charm into the pool, his reward did not float in the middle of the pool, which means his wish to see Eimelle will not be granted. However, Mile sacrifices his own charm and asks Nephtys to let Avin see Eimelle. The charm successfully floats in the middle of the pool, making Avin's wish to come true. Mile had no regrets, as his wish from the previous festival to have a friend had already came true. Chapter 1 - Man of the Kingdom During Sage Lemuras' last moments, he entrusted Avin with the task of seeking out Sage Dinerken and gave him the Kabessa. When Avin tried to go into Sheep Highway, he saw Mile standing guard due to the increase of monsters. After Avin explained everything about the task ahead of him, Mile decided to prepare his stuff and travel with Avin. The Elder Roan and Mile's parents did not agree with them and asked them to wait before leaving. Avin and Mile had to prove themselves by slaying Hamakages. Eventually, the Elder Roan and Mile's parents let them go because they were reminded of their own journey throughout El Phildin. The entire village gave them a farewell. Chapter 3 - Bond Location On the way to Ourt Village, the group runs into an adventurer who claims everyone in Ourt Village has been possessed. Avin and the group return to Ourt Village where something strange has occured. The villagers all appear to be zombiefied or possessed along with a silver-haired, red-eyes Mile, who is preaching about Octum. He reveals he used a spell on Nephtys pool. Mile has Avin beat up by the townspeople, who are under his spell. Muse, using herself as a decoy, attacks Mile and as he is attempting to cast a spell, Rutice jumps out and splashes him with holy water, curing Mile and the townspeople of the evil. Rutice and Avin travel to Lookout Cottage and find a clue in the scarecrow there, heading to Nephtys Shrine and defeating Nephtys, who was also under the evil influence that Mile used in the pool. Setting The village only contains a two small houses, a storage shed for the vegetables, and a shop. The main source of food for the village are the vegetables that are grown there. The vegetables are known for their high quality and are delivered to Phildin on a daily basis. Because the village is frequently attacked by monsters, there is always someone on watch. Every year in Ourt, a festival takes place dedicated to the spirit Nephtys known as the Harvest Festival. The townspeople prepare weeks in advance for this dedication to their patron spirit. The main event of the festival has the attendants searching around town for charms and when they find one, they make a wish and drop it into the river. If the charm floats to the center of the pool, it is said their wish will come true. Avin finds various charms throughout the village and makes a wish to find his sister. Allusions/Trivia *Phylactery locations: Elder Roan's House, the Storage Shed, and the Well. *The Nephtys charms are made by Sage Lemuras. Gallery Nephtyspool.jpg|Nephtys Pool in Ourt Village. Category:A Tear of Vermillion Locations